USS Pioneer (NCC-723912)/Personnel
A listing of personnel aboard the . Brox | rank = Lieutenant Commander | status = | father = | mother = | siblings = | marital = | spouse = | children = | relative = | image2 = | caption2 = |hideb=yes }} Brox was the chief engineer of the . K'Jan | occupation = Helmsman | serial number = | posting = | rank = Lieutenant junior grade | status = | father = | mother = | siblings = | marital = | spouse = | children = | relative = | image2 = | caption2 = |hideb=yes }} K'Jan was a Klingon Starfleet officer, stationed on the as conn officer. She studied exogenetics for a single semester at Starfleet Academy, but dropped it for Advanced Flight Training. Edward Mantree | occupation = Commanding officer | serial number = | posting = | rank = Captain | status = Active | father = | mother = | siblings = | marital = | spouse = | children = | relative = | image2 = | caption2 = |hideb=yes }} Edward Mantree was the commanding officer of the . He was relatively young and inexperienced, and so his promotion came as a shock to many, including himself. Mantree was present during the evacuation of Earth during the Saer'nar attack in March 2598, whilst he was a Commander. Mantree has never officially been a first officer. Eiko Mushisaki |status = Active |posting = |rank = Lieutenant |position = Chief Medical Officer }} Eiko Mushisaki was chief medical officer on the . Whilst she holds the rank of lieutenant, she was always referred to as "doctor". Nick O'Connell | occupation = Comm officer | serial number = | posting = | rank = Ensign | status = Active | father = | mother = | siblings = | marital = | spouse = | children = | relative = | image2 = | caption2 = |hideb=yes }} Nick O'Connell was the comm officer on the . He was born in . He is the first Human/Ithenite hybrid. Jennifer Parker | occupation = Tactical officer Chief of Security | serial number = | posting = | rank = Lieutenant Commander | status = Active | father = | mother = | siblings = | marital = | spouse = | children = | relative = | image2 = | caption2 = |hideb=yes }} Jennifer Parker was the tactical officer and chief of security on the . She was born on July 18, 2566 in . On the Pioneer, she is in charge of over 250 security personnel. Samuel Samanya | occupation = | serial number = | posting = | rank = Ensign | status = | father = | mother = | siblings = | marital = | spouse = | children = | relative = | image2 = | caption2 = |hideb=yes }} Samuel Samanya was the operations officer on the . Samuel's last name, Samanya, means "the unknown one" in Bantu language. Samanya met up with Tim Scrobbe shortly before leaving Padena VII on the in June 2598. Although Scrobbe claimed that the two have worked together previously, Samanya rejected this, as he had just graduated from Starfleet Academy. Before leaving, Scrobbe gave Samanya a small container with pills which were "for the pain", but wasn't more specific. Lhaihtrha am'rhavashak Taev | rank = Commander (Starfleet) | status = Active (2598) | father = | mother = | siblings = | marital = Married | spouse = Narru | children = One son | relative = Ronar and Galina (grandchildren) | image2 = | caption2 = }} Lhaihtrha am'rhavashak Taev was a Romulan Starfleet officer. With his vast experience, Starfleet signed him up for active duty within six months. He was the executive officer on the . Family *Lhaihtrha's wife is called Narru. They have one son. *He has two grandchildren, Ronar and Galina, and they were born as twins in 2590. *There is a little Klingon blood in Lhaihtrha's family, although it isn't specified where. Friends Whilst on board the Pioneer, Lhaihtrha became good friends with Lieutenant Commander Brox, the chief engineer. The two men were always the most confused with 'Human rituals'. Category:USS Pioneer (NCC-723912) personnel